Hush now
by ammstar11
Summary: Will is supposed to be moving away after his parent's rough divorce and Nico his long-time friend has had secret feelings for him for years now but can't hide them any longer and kisses Will before he is meant to leave and tells him about his hidden feelings and then runs away before Will can respond. Inspired by the song Hush Hush by Avril Lavigne.
1. Chapter 1 Breaking the news

**Hush now**

Will is supposed to be moving away after his parent's rough divorce and Nico his long-time friend has had secret feelings for him for years now but can't hide them any longer and kisses Will before he is meant to leave and tells him about his hidden feelings and then runs away before Will can respond. Inspired by the song _Hush Hush_ by _Avril Lavigne_.

 **Chapter 1 Breaking the news**

Nico sat on his bed and stared at the screen of the phone sitting in his hands, he felt like all of the air had been knocked out of him as he stared at the words in the text that Will had sent to him.

 **Will: The divorce was finalized. I have to move with my dad when he goes to his new job halfway across the country. He says that we'll be leaving by the end of the week.**

Nico wondered if it was possible to die from a broken heart as he felt his shatter right then and there inside his chest as he read that text over and over again.

Will had told him that things between his parents had been strained lately ever since his dad had received that promotion that required them to move a couple of months back, Will's mom had refused to go along with it. Will had said that she had always resent the amount of time his dad had spent working instead of being at home with the family and it was starting to affect their marriage.

Nico had tried his best to assure Will that things would be okay but they both could see the cliff that this train wreck was heading towards. Seems it had finally ran out of tracks and Nico and Will would be split up because of it.

Will had been Nico's best friend since grade school, they had been practically inseparable since they met and could talk about anything with one another and knew that the other would always be there when they needed them most, but how could they keep things that way if they were so far apart? Sure they could still call or text but with that kind of distance between them there was no chance of one of them sneaking out in the middle of the night to go see the other when they just needed someone next to them. No chance of escaping family drama by going away for the weekend to their favorite camp site when things were getting to be too much at home. No chance that he'd ever see the most important person in his heart ever again.

 **Nico: Why do you have to go with him? Why can't you stay here and stay with your mom?**

Wasn't there another way? Nico didn't want his best friend to leave him, not with so much still left unsaid between them.

 **Will: She's still devastated and after signing the papers she packed her bags and went to stay with family claiming that she needed time to herself to work through things. I don't know if she's coming back Neeks.**

Nico was furious over that, how could someone just pack up and leave their child behind like that, what kind of mother did that?!

Nico's own mother had died years ago in a fire and he missed her dearly but he knew that she hadn't left him willingly, what kind of emotional pain could Will be experiencing knowing that his mom had basically just abandoned him like that, and for what? Because she was upset? Nico couldn't forgive that.

 **Nico: Will I'm so sorry, should I come over?**

He waited for Will's response praying that he could at least comfort his friend while he still had the chance.

 **Will: Sorry Neeks, dad want's everything packed and ready to go by Friday so I have a lot to do. I was really looking forward to senior year once summer ended.**

Nico had been too, he thought that for sure this year he would finally work up the nerve to at long last come clean with Will and tell him how he truly felt, but now he wasn't going to get that chance it seemed.

 **Nico: I don't want you to go.**

There was no reply after that and Nico just laid there on his bed wishing that he had the power to change things, just as he had when he had lost his mother, and just as he had when he lost his sister only a few years later. Will had been there with him then; that was when they had started sneaking out late at night to see each other to make sure that they were alright in their moment of need. No one could ever take Will's place and help him the way he could and Nico couldn't imagine life without Will there with him.

…

Will had spent the past months leading into summer watching his parent fight more and more and he had always gone to Nico to talk about his fears that they would leave each other. Nico had tried to comfort him even when they both knew that it was only a matter of time before it all fell apart, they just never thought that it would happen so soon.

They had been looking forward to senior year and what lay ahead after that. All of that was gone now; Will knew that when he had woken up that morning and saw his father sitting alone in the kitchen and a note in his mother's writing on the counter, she had said that she needed some time to herself and that she didn't know when she would be back. Will had felt like the ground had fallen out from under his feet, and when he tried to talk about it with his dad he was told that his dad's job offer had been moved ahead and that they were going to be moving by the end of that week.

It was like neither of them even stopped to think about him in all of this, like what he wanted didn't even matter. But then, that's how it always went. He wished he was able to move out on his own and not have to go along with this mess but he didn't have a choice and he hated it.

What was he going to tell his friends, more importantly what was he going to say to Nico? Would he think that he was abandoning him? Nico had already lost so much and the thought of losing people was the worst thing for him, Will knew that. He didn't want to hurt someone he cared so much about so he spent much of the day trying to reason with his dad, trying to find some way to stay and keep things as close to the way they were but he just couldn't fight it.

That night before bed, after hours of packing and sorting through their things Will lay in his bed and finally pulled out his phone and sent the text he had dreaded all day.

 **Will: The divorce was finalized. I have to move with my dad when he goes to his new job halfway across the country. He says that we'll be leaving by the end of the week.**

When Nico had replied Will couldn't help thinking the same thing.

 **Nico: Why do you have to go with him? Why can't you stay here and stay with your mom?**

She could have at least waited and talked it over with him before leaving, she could have taken him with her or he could stay here until she came back, but deep down he had the feeling that she wasn't going to.

 **Will: She's still devastated and after signing the papers she packed her bags and went to stay with family claiming that she needed time to herself to work through things. I don't know if she's coming back Neeks.**

Her note hadn't said it and neither had his dad but Will knew that once they left this house there was no coming back for any of them, their life here was over and nothing could change that. Maybe after they were gone his mom would get the rest of the stuff or maybe she'd just put the house up for sale as is. He really didn't want to spend too much time thinking about it.

 **Nico: Will I'm so sorry, should I come over?**

Will wanted desperately to say yes and have Nico come over as soon as possible but he didn't trust himself not to slip up and say something that he would regret now that he was leaving, maybe if he never said anything then he'd have less to worry about once he was gone, if he dumped his feelings on Nico now and then just left then Nico might never forgive him for it and he couldn't handle that.

 **Will: Sorry Neeks, dad want's everything packed and ready to go by Friday so I have a lot to do. I was really looking forward to senior year once summer ended.**

That much was true, though he didn't bother mentioning how he had hoped to ask his long time best friend to go out with him. He had finally felt ready to say everything he'd always felt but now he was going to lose all of that and all because he was caught between his parents and their drama.

 **Nico: I don't want you to go.**

Will spent a long time staring at those words, they meant the world to him but he couldn't trust himself right now to say anything in return, once he opened that door he'd be releasing the flood of emotions that he had spent so long holding back and he couldn't do that now.

He set his phone down on the stand next to his bed and felt tears start to fall. "I don't want to leave you."

 **Please let me know what you think of this, I think this might end up being a short fic but who knows?**


	2. Chapter 2 A farewell kiss

**I know it's annoying when something that is mentioned in the summary doesn't happen in the story and you have to wait on that but here's the kiss as the title shows.**

 **Chapter 2 A farewell kiss**

Ever since Will had told him the news that he would be leaving Nico had felt heartsick, he spent so long trying to come up with some way to stop Will from having to move away with his dad. Maybe Will could move in with them, but he knew that wouldn't work since they didn't have the room. No matter how hard he thought about it he still couldn't think of any way to stop this from happening and already a few days had gone by, Will would be leaving tomorrow and he's probably never see him again.

It was now or never, he hadn't seen Will in the past few days and he hadn't responded to any of Nico's texts but maybe he'd at least let him say goodbye. So with that Nico sent Will one more text in hopes that he'd actually show.

 **Nico: Meet me at the usual spot at 10:30.**

After sending the text Nico got up from his bed and threw on his favorite jacket and headed for the door and put on his boots before headed out to his and Will's special spot.

…

Nico sat in front of his favorite tree at the small park where he and Will used to play as children, it was where they had first become friends and because it was about halfway between their houses they often snuck out in the evening or at night just like this to meet up here to talk whenever they needed someone to talk to about something that they could only trust the other with knowing, someone they knew would always be there to listen.

Nico's heart felt like it was being crushed because he knew that this could very well be the last time they ever met here and shared their thoughts, feelings, or secrets and he intended to do exactly that, he just hoped that Will came so that he could.

Nico glanced at his phone to check the time, Will was running late by a couple of minutes but he wasn't ready to give up hope that he's still come tonight because almost nothing could stop them from meeting up here, that had been their agreement since long ago so he stuck it out and waited, Will would show.

…

Nico had sat and waited in their spot for over half an hour now refusing to believe that he wouldn't get the chance to at least say goodbye to Will in person, not get the chance to tell him everything before he left.

The night air had grown colder and Nico drew his jacket tighter around himself for warmth and wondered if it was going to start raining soon, the day had been dark and gloomy just like he felt inside his heart but still he refused to budge until he saw Will.

…

Another ten minutes had passed and it had just started drizzling but still Nico sat huddled under the tree with his jacket covering his head to stop the drops that fell from the branches above from hitting him.

By now he was feeling like maybe he had been wrong and that Will wouldn't be coming and that he had missed his last chance to tell him everything, his chest felt tight at the thought of it but before he could give up completely and head home before the weather got any worse someone stood in front of him and held out a hand to help him stand up.

"You know it's kind of dumb to try and block the rain if you're just going to sit in the mud."

Nico looked up at Will for a second; he really had come after all. After the second it took for his mind to catch up Nico reached up and let Will help him to his feet and they stood together under the umbrella that he held in his left hand.

Nico didn't know exactly how long they just stood there together but he wished that he could freeze time right now and hold onto this moment forever because otherwise he would have to let Will go and he didn't want to.

Will must have realized that they had still been holding hands because he gently let his drop and Nico immediately missed the warmth of the other but didn't say anything just yet.

"Sorry I'm so late, I couldn't find my charger for the longest time and my phone had been dead for a while, by the time I got your text I came right away," he motioned to the umbrella, "thought I should bring this knowing you never keep one with you." he smiled.

That was one of the things Nico admired most about Will, he was so kind hearted and tried to always take care of others, Nico especially and he really appreciated it.

"Sorry I couldn't come sooner." There was pain in his voice and eyes and Nico just thought that it was because of everything going on at home right now; he couldn't stand to see Will in any sort of pain.

"It's okay, you've got a lot going on right now." Nico said but even though he tried to reassure his friend his words sounded hollow even to him. He took a deep breath and readied himself for the reason that he had asked the blond here in the first place. "Listen Will, I know that you have to go and that nothing I say or do could change that despite how much I wish otherwise, I just wanted to tell you one last thing before you left." He looked him right in the eye seeing the questions there and maybe worry? But he couldn't concern himself with that now; this was his one change to get everything out in the open at long last.

So with one last breath for courage he closed his eyes and leaned in closer and pulled Will forward by the front of his jacket and kissed him with everything he had, he tried to put every thought, every emotion he had into the kiss in hopes that Will would understand.

When he pulled back both of their faces were red and they were both breathing heavily.

"I've loved you for a long time now but I could never tell you and then I was going to lose you and any chance that we might have had given time, and I couldn't let you leave without telling you or saying goodbye or how much I'd miss you and no text could ever covey what I'm feeling and no phone call would let me show you how much you mean to me and even video messages wouldn't be the same as you standing right here with me like this so I just needed to see you one… last time."

By the end Nico was in tears and he could barely get his words out without stumbling over his own tongue, but the floodgates were open and there was no stopping the torrent of words that he had kept locked inside for so long.

He couldn't even bring himself to look at Will now and he knew that everything would be different between them and it was all because of him and his selfishness.

"I'm sorry…" he choked out before turning and running back home without looking back and without ever seeing the different emotions that played across the blond boy's face the entire time and the heartbreak that it had finally settled on as he watched the running figure get farther and farther away in the falling rain.

 **Well there's the kiss I promised.**

 **This is supposed to be sad and angsty and drama filled but like I've said before I don't like sad endings so eventually things will turn out for the best, but until then I hope you guys don't hate me too much for splitting our guys up like this and continue to follow the story until we reach the happy ending whenever that may be.**

 **Next up Will's thoughts on what just happened.**


	3. Chapter 3 I can't bring myself to say

**Hey did anyone order Heartache with a side of extra pain? No? Well here it is anyway! (SORRY)**

 **Chapter 3 I can't bring myself to say more**

Will didn't remember getting home, nor did he remember changing into dry pajamas and crawling into bed. His mind was still standing back there under their tree caught in a daze as he watched Nico run away from him, his mind too sluggish to do anything to stop him or call him back.

He just stood there in the rain, his umbrella had fallen from his hand at some point during the kiss when his mind went blank and he had been too surprised to react and now he hated himself for it!

He should have snapped out of it sooner, he should have kissed him back with everything he had, and he should have held Nico close so that he couldn't leave before Will had told him what was locked away inside of his own heart all this time!

Instead he had just stood there like a lifeless statue while Nico had poured out his entire heart to him and he couldn't even blink! What was wrong with him?! How could he just freeze like that? Hadn't he planned on telling Nico how much he had always meant to him? So why hadn't he?

Will buried his face in his pillow wanting to just scream about what an idiot he was and how he had screwed everything up.

Will pulled out his phone but each time he went to open Nico's contact info he couldn't bring himself to actually send a text because what would he say?

 _Hey I've loved you for a really long time!_ Or _I feel the same way!_ Or _Please don't hate me for being a tongue tied idiot!_ Nothing seemed right. There was no way that he'd be able to properly explain or express himself through a text and right now his throat felt like it was closing so he doubted he'd be able to call Nico, but even that wouldn't be the same as if he had been able to just kiss Nico back and tell him the same things in return if not more.

But that chance was gone and as he watched the time go by on his phone as he fought with his emotions and thoughts on what to do he knew that he wouldn't get that chance because it was already past midnight and he was supposed to be up by six to get everything loaded up for the move.

With tears still running down his eyes from the frustration of it all Will sent the only thing he could before putting his phone down and turning out the light before closing his eyes.

 **Will: I'm sorry.**

…

Will woke up early that morning not feeling very rested, he had fallen asleep right after his head had hit the pillow but he couldn't get the memory of Nico's heartbroken face out of his head.

He was about to reach for his phone so that he could call Nico and try to explain why he had messed up everything last night and that it wasn't Nico's fault that he had been such an idiot. But before he could do that his dad came in and told him to get dressed because the moving truck was early. Will felt his heart sink when he realized that his time was up.

So with a heavy heart, he got out of bed and changed into fresh clothes and threw his pajamas into his backpack. Then he stuffed his bedding into a bag seeing as it was the last of his things to be packed up. Will went down stairs to help load things into the truck.

Once they were done loading things up Will got into the car with his dad, he pulled out his phone and stared at the last message he had sent and wondered what Nico would think of it. He felt like a cowered for not saying more than that but it felt like it was too late now.

…

Nico sat on his bed huddled under his covers; he refused to move from his spot because he saw no point to it. Will was gone, he had told him his feeling and he hadn't said anything. Sure Nico had run away but Will had just stood there, he hadn't tried to stop him or anything.

Nico let out a laugh that was more self-condescending than anything. What had he expected anyway? That saying how he really felt would somehow make Will stay? That kissing him would magically tie them together so that he couldn't leave? That maybe he'd at least tell him that he understood and that just maybe he felt the same…

Tears rolled down his face as he looked at the last message Will had sent him.

 **Will: I'm sorry.**

Why was he sorry? What was he sorry about? Sorry for leaving, sorry for just standing there like a statue as quiet as a grave? Sorry for not saying more? Or sorry because he could never return his feelings?

Nico hated the thoughts that plagued him but he couldn't stop them. Will was gone now and everything he had wanted had gone with him. But even as he cried silently pulling the covers tighter around himself he couldn't erase the small voice at the back of his mind quietly whispering to him that there could still be hope.

He wanted to believe it so damn badly but at the same time it would just be easier to give up and hope that wherever Will ended up he would be happy, even if he himself couldn't.

 **I swear there will be a happy ending to this.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
